A wrecked knee
by MarenMary93
Summary: I just had to write my take on how I imagine the time between the scene where Roy injures Oliver's knee, and the scene when Oliver and Sara is in the doctor's office went by... Hurt!Oliver, Hurt!Arrow, Rated T for language, and just to be safe.
1. A wrecked knee

**Okay, I just needed to write a little fic about Oliver's knee injury! **

**Here's how I can imagine the time between Roy wrecking Ollie's knee, and the scene at the doctor passed.**

* * *

"Ohh… OW!" Oliver exclaimed loudly as he tried to put weight on his right leg.

Sara was at his side in a second.

"What happened? I didn't see it…" she said as she supported Oliver, who was about a head taller than her.

"Roy kicked my knee…" Oliver tried to put weight on his right leg again, sometimes it was only the first step that was really bad. "Gaaah! FUCK!"

"Looks like he really did a number on it too…" she noted as Oliver sagged onto her. She remembered one time on the island, before they were really used to pain when Ollie had fractured his leg. Only difference was that he made a lot more noise back then.

"Is it bad?" she then asked and looked up at Oliver's face. She didn't have to wait for him to answer when she saw how he gritted his teeth against the pain.

His breathing was strained, and every now and then he let out involuntary hisses of pain. After a few seconds he had gathered himself enough to answer Sara.

"It hurts, but I think I can handle it…" he leaned heavy on Sara whom shot him her best 'I-don't-believe-you' look before she stepped in front of him.

"I really think you should see a doctor about that knee! I haven't seen you this affected by pain since Lian Yu!" she hissed back at him.

"What would I tell the doctor then?" he asked her, "Oh… you know! I was chasing this friend of mine that's gone crazy, when he kicked my knee real bad!?" he added with a mocking voice.

"Yeah! Something like that!" Sara shot back, "but you don't really need to tell the doctor anything else then that you hurt your knee…"

Oliver sighed, he knew this was one battle that couldn't be won.

"Come on, let's go!" she whispered and started to walk towards the stairs.

Oliver tried to take a step, but his knee buckled beneath him, "OH GOD! FUCK!"

After they made their way down the staircases onto street level, they decided to sneak out the backdoor. They didn't need to be seen by the entire town like this.

They had to stop every four or five yards, since Oliver's knee was just about killing him. It sure was a long walk the six blocks to the hospital. Where they would have to sneak in, and wait for a doctor to show up…

"How are you doing?" Sara asked as they once more came to a stop. She looked up to see Ollie's face. His features was drawn in a painful expression, and sweat dampening his forehead.

Oliver swallowed hard, and fought the urge to scream in pain as his foot touched the ground when he didn't expect it to.

"I'll survive…" he said rather grimly.

Half an hour later Sara helped Oliver, whom was still dressed as 'the Arrow', up on the examination table. He grunted as his right leg met the paper-covered table a little bit harder than he had intended. He could feel his knee pressing against his leather pants and knew that it would be hell to get them off later, or get them back on the next time that was an issue.

"…good news is, it can't get any stranger!" the doctor said smiling as he entered the room they were in.

Sara looked over at the doctor, whom was talking to his phone.

"My friend needs your help…" she said with a soft voice, cautious not to startle the doctor more than necessary.

The doctor stares at the two of them for half a second before he decided to end the phonecall, "I was wrong. Gotta call you back."

* * *

**What did you think about this one shot?**

**Should I make a sequel?**

**I hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks for your time!**


	2. You find the sequal here!

**I've written a sequal to this story. Called** "At the hospital"

It's what I think is missing from the doctors appointment!

It can be found here; s/10307889/1/At-the-hospital


	3. Another sequal here

**New sequal is up!**

Called "Taking the offer"

It can be found on this address; s/10310415/1/Taking-the-offer


End file.
